Arching Light: Electricity
by Mana Tatsumiya
Summary: New Moon AU. Bella, turned into a vampire forcibly by Victoria, is chased out of Forks by the pack and wanders helpless, desperate and terrified until a beautiful stranger walks into her life and turns it upside down. Bella/Kate femslash.
1. Prologue

Arching Light: Electricity

by Mana Tatsumiya

Rating: T (to possibly M eventually)

Pairing: Bella/Kate Denali

Summary: New Moon AU. Bella, turned into a vampire forcibly by Victoria, is chased out of Forks by the pack and wanders helpless, desperate and terrified until a beautiful stranger walks into her life and turns it upside down.

Notes: Vampire mating works much the same as imprinting in this universe. I am also not a huge fan of Edward, but I will attempt to do his character justice when he appears later in this particular tale. Please leave reviews.

**Prologue**

My throat burned.

That was an understatement, really, but it was the first thing I noticed as my eyes opened. The last thing I remembered was seeing a sneer on the face of a beautiful redhead just before she leaned forward and sunk her perfect teeth into my throat. I had expected to die at that moment as the agony of her venom washed through me, but it hadn't happened. Instead, I burned for what seemed like an eternity, and now I was awake. My memories were fuzzy, like I was attempting to look at them through a veil of sorts. The ground was moist beneath my body, and the shimmering luminesence of the sunlight of my skin distracted me. Though it occurred to me my clothes were wet it wasn't bothersome in the least. That should've let me know that I was...changed, but I was too focused on where I was and what I was doing there.

All I really knew was one thing.

My name was, or is Bella Swan.

It was then I smelled it. Old and musty, like wet dog, but more than one. Coming closer and closer, and fast. My eyes narrowed for a moment, but somehow I instinctively knew I wouldn't be able to win a fight with what was coming, so I did the only thing I could. I ran. The sound of running feet and the excited growls of animals followed me as I ran as fast as I could, finally leaping up and taking to the trees as effortlessly as if I were breathing. The faster I was, the faster they were, and though I was afraid and my throat burned like fire I knew I couldn't stop even for a moment. I had to get somewhere safe, away from whatever was chasing me. As I broke through the trees, I turned instinctively to the north. They would have to stop chasing me sometime.

And so I ran. Ran north, and though I didn't know it at the time, ran towards my destiny.

Prologue end-yes, it's short, but chapter one is standing at 3k words right now and I'm still working on it. I had to split up this part to make it a bit easier for myself! Ch 1 will be up tuesday!


	2. Chapter 1

Arching Light: Electricity

Chapter 2

by Mana Tatsumiya

AN: No excuses. Here's chapter 1.

My thoughts raced as I dashed through the trees, moving so fast I felt like I was flying. The burning agony in my throat was unending, and my racing thoughts drove me to higher heights of panic. The slap of branches and leaves felt like the gentlest caress; the blazing sun caused my skin to sparkle. As I moved farther north I pondered my life—thought about everything I had been through, and made some decisions as I moved. No more would I be the simpering, weakwilled child relying on others to protect me—I would have to defend myself. A musky, earthy smell interrupted my reverie—an animal, most likely a buck. The scent both repelled me and drew me to it like a Siren's song. I fell into a crouch, moving forward with purpose as my vision became focused on the animal. With a snarl, I leapt forward. My teeth sunk into the animal's neck without trouble and I pulled greedily on the rich liquid in its neck. When it was done I hid the animal as best I could and resumed my desperate flight. I knew that if those dogs—whatever they were—caught me it would be both my first and last day as a vampire.

I was pulled back into my thoughts as I crossed the Canadian boarder, again without being spotted. I had somehow been able to avoid humans so far, but I knew that was just pure luck. I was unsure what I would do if faced with a human—and that made me cautious to approach any, or to go near any of the large cities I passed on my way up. Vaguely a memory stirred. '_Alaska', _I thought. From what I remembered there should be another coven of vegatarians there—or at least that was what Edward had mentioned in passing. The sharp stab of pain that tore through me at his name was unwelcome. I was so angry at Edward—and indeed, at the whole Cullen family. At Alice, my so-called 'best friend'. At Emmett, my 'big brother'. At Carlisle and Esme, who supposedly considered me a daughter. And at Jasper, who left rather than facing me. About the only one I wasn't angry at was Rosalie—despite how she acted towards me, she was honest about her feelings towards me from the beginning—she didn't put on airs with me, didn't call me a sister and then turn her back on me.

I missed Alice desperately, but I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to forgive her for leaving. I was so very bitter at the whole family, and I wasn't sure that would ever change.

I was alone now. But as I ran across the forests of Canada, I had a purpose. Alaska was my destination. Perhaps the coven Edward called the Denali coven could help me.

Supposedly Tanya had been infatuated with Edward, but he had never returned her affections. Perhaps I could use that to my advantage when dealing with them. I was surprised at the manipulative direction my thoughts had taken for a moment, but snorted to myself. This was what the Cullens had made me.

Denali was beautiful—a vast expanse of wilderness, but I couldn't stop to admire the scenery. I realized that I had a very real problem—Edward had never told me how to find the Denali coven. But I thought for another moment and realized that there was also a fairly obvious solution—vampires have very unique scents. If I were to leave my scent in the area, no doubt the Denalis would want to scope out the new vampire on their territory. With that thought in mind I began to hunt over as wide an area as possible. Hopefully my problem would be solved quickly.

Over the next few days I made sure to leave kills in relatively obvious places. My scent was strong—I knew that if there were vampires still in the area they would pick it up with no problems. I was grateful the animals chasing me seemed to have vanished—that was one less thing I would have to worry about. I didn't want them to think I had brought anything down on their heads, especially since I was hoping to learn from this coven.

I fell into a graceful crouch as I scented an elk in the area, taking down one and then another with catlike efficiency. A tinkling laugh interrupted me, and I started, my teeth bared and chest rumbling.

Another vampire. A beautiful blonde woman with chin-length hair and an amused look on her features.

"So you must be the one that's got Tanya so stirred up. You do realize this territory is claimed, don't you?"

I fell out of my crouch, looking slightly ashamed.

"I apologize. Yes, I knew it was claimed. That's actually the reason I'm here." The blond looked surprised for a moment before schooling her features.

"I see. Well I suppose you'll want to talk to Tanya then. Follow me, newborn." With that, she shot off, my pace instantly increasing to match hers as she lead me to speak to Tanya.

A/N: Longer than the last one. IDK when the next one's gonna be up, I'll be honest about that. I am a full time college student, I work, and I do a bunch of other stuff so it doesn't really give me a lot of time for writing. I actually wrote this chap in between my classes. Also I am in need of a beta reader. If anyone's willing shoot me a PM.


	3. Chapter 2

Arching Light: Electricity

Chapter 2

A/N: So Bella has met Irina (if you can't tell, Irina is described as having chin-length hair in the books + remember Maggie Grace?) and is on her way to meet Tanya (who is portrayed by Myanna Buring in this story) and Kate (Casey Labow, who is epically fierce, epically hot and plays my queen Kate in BD). But what about Kate, you ask? Hmm. I wonder. :P I also noticed a few very astute reviews, especially how Bella is acting at the moment. Rest assured she's going to get a bit of a wakeup call in the next few chapters. For all of Tanya's vices she is very close to the Cullens, especially Carlisle as we see in canon. :) BTW I have made a C2 for rare Bella femslash pairings. I'm looking for staff to help me run it so shoot me a PM if you're interested! Thank you to my new beta Prophetical as well! From 0 updates over months to 2 updates in two days...lol.

Although I remained just behind the slender blonde that I had met earlier I easily kept up. She didn't seem all that concerned about having a newborn vampire that she had never seen before at her back, so I figured that perhaps she knew more than she let on. Either that or she was confident that she could take me on, which I figured was more likely. I watched her steadily, unblinking, as we shot through the dense foliage. She was clad in fur and leather, stylish and beautiful. Compared to my frayed rags she looked like an earthbound goddess. As we moved faster and faster my thoughts turned inexplicably to Charlie.

I wondered if he knew I was missing yet. It seemed to have been a few days since I vanished, so I figured a frenzied search was no doubt underway. I didn't think Renee even knew, or even if she did know I didn't think she'd care, so wrapped up in her life with Phil she was. A soft snort interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey newborn, pay attention, will you? I asked you a question." The blonde stated softly, never breaking stride.

"Sorry. Could you repeat yourself?"I responded with chagrin.

"I asked how long you've been awake. It couldn't have been that long, considering your eyes are still red." she responded.

"I think for about three or four days now. It can't be longer than that, I've spent most of my time trying to get here." My voice was calm, although I didn't feel calm at all.

"But why come here in the first place?" She murmured gently, starting to slow slightly. My pace slowed in response almost instinctively.

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather wait to meet your coven leader. I don't want to repeat myself again and again, I don't think I have enough control for that yet." My response was cool, and her eyes narrowed.

"Very well, youngling. Tanya will be most interested to know how exactly you knew about us, I think." She was silent after that, zigzagging between the ancient, shrouded trees. I grinned as we came to a stop. The weathered stone building was gorgeous, almost a mansion in the middle of nowhere. Its high arches and wrap around porch drew me to it like a moth to a flame. This place felt wonderful, giving off an air of safety and peace. I found myself wishing I could stay there forever. The other vampire had a grin on her face, no doubt knowing exactly what effect the building would have on me. The stained wooden door was carved and intricate, and as it opened four vampires stepped out, one at a time. The first was most likely the coven leader, golden haired, with a very womanly shape to her. The next two had dark hair and despite the olive cast to their skin, they were as chalky as the rest of us. All three of them were clad in fur and leather like the short haired blond that had lead me here, but suddenly my breath caught. My world shattered as the fourth woman stepped out, clad in the same fur and leather with long, flowing golden hair, straight as cornsilk, meeting my eyes and staring at me with just as much awe on her face. All of the bonds that held me to my friends, my family, and even the Cullens were wiped away in that instant.

It was her. She was my reason for existence. Everything I was, everything I used to be was nothing to me anymore. She was everything. And by looking at her, I knew in that moment that she felt the same way.

"Mate," we both said in tandem. The other vampires, as insignificant to me as they were now, gasped in shock. Apparently they hadn't expected that.

My mate stepped forward, and though the leader tried to place a hand on her shoulder to stop her she brushed it aside with little effort. She walked to me, and I held out my hand, which she caught and held to her chest.

"What's your name, my mate?" She said softly.

"Bella. Bella Swan." There was another shocked gasp from the others, but I payed it no mind.

"I'm Kate." She smiled, her voice soothing. I began to purr almost unconsciously, a sound which she emulated as we stared at each other.

The leader stepped forward, clearing her throat. I pulled myself out of my mate's gaze and met the other vampire's eyes, though my gaze was submissive.

"Come inside. It seems we have a lot to discuss."


	4. Chapter 3

Arching Light: Electricity

by Mana Tatsumiya

Chapter 3

A/N:

First and foremost, I apologize for leaving you all hanging for so long. My life is hectic, which is why I have stopped promising to update soon, but rest assured barring my death my stories will NEVER be abandoned, they just might take a long ass time to be completed.

I originally promised two chapters to be uploaded today but I'm going to upload the second chapter I've got done towards the middle of the week as I want to tweak a few things.

Enjoy the chapter.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Kate as we made our way into their house, though my eyes wanted desperately to drift to the gorgeous open spaces, the wooden beams arching high towards the ceiling, stretching towards the sky. Her eyes seemed focused on her sister, the coven leader, though every few seconds they would drift back towards me, as if to confirm I was really there, though the firm clasp of my hand in hers should remind her that I wasn't going anywhere. Tanya drew us both to the largest room, which seemed to be the living room—there were large leather couches set artfully around the room, and a massive entertainment center to boot. It was obvious these vampires liked their toys, and though I was still nervous between my newfound mate and the sudden, sweeping mess of whatthefuck my life had become, I found it oddly entertaining.

Tanya's eyes met mine for a brief moment, and I instinctively felt the massive, arching power hidden within her—the true presence of an ancient vampire. My eyes dropped, and I struggled to contain myself, clutching Kate's hand for dear life. A sudden cough cut through my terror.

"If you're done terrorizing my mate, sister? I'd really like to get this show on the road." Her voice was steel, and I glanced up at her to see her meet her sister's gaze fearlessly, irritation dripping from her body language and tone.

I hadn't realized it, but she was over a thousand as well.

I would be safe with her, my inner vampire realized with a smug satisfaction.

"Yes, of course," Tanya cleared her throat, though she had no real need to do so.

"Tell me, young Bella. Did the Cullens tell you much of us?"

I blinked in surprise, not expecting that question. Kate snorted, no doubt seeing the flicker of surprise that fluttered across my features.

I nodded once, after a long moment.

"They told me very little. Mostly that you were vegetarians too, and that you lived in Alaska. I know you're also supposed to be very old, from what I remember."

Kate let out a muffled chuckle, and a grin flashed across Tanya's face as well. Both of their eyes lightened with their amusement.

"That's true enough, I suppose," Tanya responded, "though what you know of us is very basic. We are the basis for the legend of the succubus, dear Bella. For many centuries we were much like the black widow spider, breeding and then eating those men we coupled with. However, I found I was growing fond of the men I was killing, and shortly afterwards Kate," here she nodded at her sister, "and Irina found the same. I started trying to go without blood as long as possible, and through that experimentation found that animal blood would be an acceptable, though not really appetizing, substitute."

I nodded in response, enraptured with the story. I could see it in my head—these three gorgeous, almost ethereal creatures, enraptured in lust and despair.

"So now we come to the reason I am telling you this—you are Kate's mate. You are also a newborn vampire, and you seem to have come to us suddenly for a reason."

I nodded vigorously in response.

"I had nowhere else to go. The Cullens left me alone with no way to contact them, and I knew I had to at least find a way of learning to feed on animal blood successfully. Meeting Kate—that wasn't part of the plan, to say the least." Despite my fear, humor flashed through me.

"Yes, that was a bit of a surprise." Kate's voice rang out quietly, her eyes drifting to me and softening with something like adoration. We would have to talk—but we had an eternity now with which to hash out everything. My main priority was learning what I could from these remarkable vampires.


	5. Chapter 4

Arching Light: Electricity

Chapter 4

by Mana Tatsumiya

Disclaimer: Not mine, as usual.

A/N: Been a while. Here's chapter 4. No ETA on the next one—but you should go read The Wild Ones! It's awesome!

–

Kate was a fascinating vampire.

She was my mate, of course, and that brought with it a degree of endless fascination, but even without the bond working between us I think I would've been enraptured by her.

First and most obvious was her almost ethereal beauty, like a goddess descended from myth. She radiated beauty and a natural sexiness that spoke of her succubus tendencies.

But there was something else, too—a coy, cunning undertone to her that drew me like a moth to a flame. Her face glowed as she spoke of some of the things she had witnessed over the millenia she had been alive, and that was something else that I was fascinated by.

Constantinople, the Black Plague, a multitude of revolutions in every corner of the earth—and that was just the tip of the iceburg! I sat curled alongside her but not quite touching as she regaled me with tales of the events she had influenced either directly or indirectly.

Her frenzied retelling slowly came to an end as she focused on me with almost singleminded tenacity.

"Tell me about you." came her voice breezily.

I swallowed reflexively. Upon reflection, my tale was that of a moody, ridiculous teenager that made all the wrong choices. Hopefully she would understand.

"I came to Forks because my mother, Renee, had just gotten remarried. I wanted her to have time with my new stepdad, Phil Dwyer, so I went to live with my dad, Charlie Swan. He's the chief of police in Forks, you see. I met Edward at the local high school. He and his brothers and sisters pretend to be teenagers, as you probably know."

Kate nodded slowly. She could probably tell that this subject was not a welcome one.

"I made friends with a local boy on La Push reservation, Jacob Black. He told me about their legends, about the cold ones...vampires, though he didn't seem to know what the stories referenced."

Her face twisted into a frown as I continued.

"Edward put himself in front of a car, almost exposing himself to save me," here her face distorted in a snarl, "and that was when I knew he wasn't what he seemed, not really. After all, he was across the parking lot when the van came barreling towards me. There isn't a way a normal human can make it across a parking lot in that amount of time."

Kate snorted, no doubt agreeing with me.

"I went into the city with some friends and got separated from them. Long story short, I got cornered by some rapists." A low growl rumbled through her, black eyes boring into the wall.

I reached for her, hesitating for a moment before gently running my fingers over her knuckles in what I hoped was a soothing gesture.

"It's okay," I whispered after a moment, "I'm okay."

My mate chuckled softly.

"No it isn't," she responded, "but keep going anyway."

"Edward came flying down the street and to my rescue in his car just in time. It was after that we started dating, though he was always really protective of me. Almost possessive."

She nodded, deep in thought.

"That's normal for vampires, especially with their mates. But the mate always has a say. It doesn't sound like he respected you all that much."

My head bobbed up and down in reply.

"So anyways, Edward brought me to watch his family play baseball. We had to wait for a storm, because it would cover up the noises. While I was watching them play we encountered a nomadic coven that was drawn to the game. The leader's name was James, and his mate was Victoria. There was also a third, Laurent—I think he made it up to Denali?" I asked.

Kate nodded, but with hesitation.

"He did for awhile, and we thought he and Irina were going to hit it off, but they were not mates." Her voice was laced with sadness for her sister.

"Laurent didn't have a power, but both James and Victoria did. James was a tracker, according to Edward. And Victoria—she had the power of evasion. James became fixated on me, and Edward took me out of the state after we made some excuses to my dad. Eventually James found me and made me think that he had my mother and would let her go if I came to him. I did, and..." here my voice became choked up. Just the memory of terror and pain was almost more than I could bear, especially since I could recall it with almost perfect clarity.

I felt the gentlest of brushes against my fingers. She was returning the favor, and now I was choked up for a different reason.

Her hands were warm and soft. I became distracted, and as she saw what she had caused a wry smile stretched over her face.

"James lured you, right?" Her voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, to a studio. He toyed with me a bit before biting me," here I stretched my arm to show her the crescent shaped scar, "and breaking my leg."

A low rumble came from her again. Though her eyes were golden this time I had a feeling if James or Victoria were before her they wouldn't be.

"It was by that time that I think Edward had already considered leaving, though the decision wasn't firm until my disastrous birthday party months later. Jasper took a snap at me once I cut my finger by accident," her frown deepened and her eyes flashed black, "and Edward left me in the woods after telling me I wasn't good enough. Victoria found me, and I became this. I got chased out of forks by giant dogs, though by the legends Jacob told me about the Quileutes, I think they were werewolves.

Her eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Children of the Moon? Impossible..." she trailed off.

"I..guess?" I responded.

She shook her head after a moment, almost incredulously.

"It's fine, we'll mention it to Tanya. Considering they chased you out of Forks, we might just have to return the favor. No one threatens my mate."

Her words sent a shiver through me, one that was echoed by a deep howl off in the distance.

Apparently the wolves had followed me after all.


	6. Chapter 5

Arching Light: Electricity

Chapter 5

by Mana Tatsumiya

Disclaimer: Not mine, like I said before.

A/N: Go read Lustful Thoughts RIGHT NOW. It's amazing. Here's chapter 5 of my tale. Artistia wants me to have the next chapter up by tomorrow—bully. :P

* * *

><p>They were bigger than I thought.<p>

By that I mean the wolves, of course. One massive black monster that seemed to be the leader, and wolves of brown and gray at either of his sides. The russet brown wolf at his right was larger than the black wolf by order of magnitude and seemed to be extremely focused on me. I figured if Jacob's stories were true and he was a wolf, that must be him. No other wolf would care so much.

Kate's gaze was unflinching, boring into the gaze of the snarling black beast, electricity sparking from her hand as they stared each other down. The other wolves slowly began to attempt to circle us but were interrupted by the arrival of Tanya and the rest of the Denali coven.

"Kate, are you alright?" came her sister's urgent whisper.

"Of course," muttered my mate, "but if this mutt doesn't stop glaring at me he won't be shortly."

An amused snort was the coven leader's only reply to that jab, punctured by a snarl from the beast we were talking about. The other wolves echoed the sound for a moment before the russet wolf backed up, his eyes boring into mine, before lurching for the trees. He emerged moments later as my old friend Jacob.

"Bella." His teeth were gritted, his muscles tense as he stared at me.

"Hello Jacob, I haven't seen you since your mutts drove me out of Forks." I responded quietly.

He began to vibrate almost uncontrollably. The wolves growled in tandem at my statement, almost offended, and Kate edged slightly closer to me, no doubt concerned that I couldn't protect myself. I would have to set her straight. I wouldn't be anyone's shrinking violet anymore.

"We had no choice, Bella! You're a leech! We would've killed you if we had caught up to you, and maybe that would have been better in the end!" his response was passionate, but misguided.

I noticed Kate's stance shift out of the corner of my eye. He had basically said I would be better off dead, but to her the statement was even more offensive.

She had, after all, waited over a thousand years for her mate, for me. Now he had the audacity to claim it would have been better if she had never met me?

Big mistake.

"Of all the ignorant statements that could come out of your mouth, that was probably the worst thing you could have said, _dog._" came her sharp, pointed reply. His face twisted in response.

"And why exactly do you care? She's not a member of your family or whatever-" he started, but Kate cut him off abruptly.

"Oh Fido, that's where you're wrong. Bella is very much a part of the Denali coven, owing to the fact that she is my mate."

A roar erupted from Jacob's chest in reply. The wolves had expressions of bestial shock on their faces. No doubt no one had expected that.

"She is NOT your mate, leech!" Kate smiled in amusement at his offense.

"Oh yes she is. Why do you care so much, mongrel? She is, as you put it, a 'leech', now too, after all."

The boy frowned in reply.

"She's-" his voice broke, "not my concern anymore, not really. But for Charlie's sake I had to try and make her see sense. He wouldn't want her to be like you."

I snarled, and the sound reverberated around. The wolves growled in response, but a headshake from Jacob stilled them. Hmm, interesting. They listened to him. Pack mentality must be strong.

"If you told Charlie ONE THING, Jacob, ANYTHING at all..." I let the threat go unstated. Kate crossed her arms over her chest, her face set in stone. Behind us, Tanya, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen remained stoic and unmoved.

Jacob held up his hands beseechingly.

"I didn't say a word. He thinks you're dead, Bella. Is that what you want?"

"Jacob, I am dead, technically. You shouldn't have come here. There was no reason to bring—your pack here, unless you were looking to start a fight you can't win."

He smiled, and it was a sad, bitter thing, full of regret and pain. I saw a glimpse of the happy, sunny boy he had once been, and would likely never be again.

"You know we are sworn to destroy vampires, Bella. I had convinced Sam to let me try and help you see reason, but I don't think we have a choice anymore. All vampires have to die. It's the only way."

With a snarl, he leapt. The thunderous crash reverberated around the clearing as Kate met him halfway, blurring out into gutteral roars and bestial snarls as my mate and my former best friend fought to the death.

A smaller silver wolf leapt at me with a roar as the others began to fight as well, the black wolf meeting Tanya in an epic, roaring clash.

The wolf I was fighting was fast, almost incredibly so, but with my newborn strength I had an innate advantage. I managed to get my arms around her torso and produced a massive amount of pressure, slowly squeezing, watching as her eyes and tongue bulged and her pained yelps drew the attention of the other wolves. A ripping sound drew my attention, and I grunted as her claws raked across my chest as she struggled. I would heal, but I would probably need to feed first.

I squeezed as hard as I could once, than twice more. After a pained scream, it was over.

The wolf went still in my arms, its eyes becoming glassy and fixed. A smaller brown wolf made its way to me, but I lurched forward, my arms around its neck, and twisted, and that wolf fell beside the other, never to awaken.

Two down.

Kate and Jacob blurred back into focus before me suddenly, his pained screams drawing my attention. My mate had turned her gift up to full capacity and used the distraction to wrap her hand around his throat and begin to squeeze.

With a last, shuddering gasp, Jacob Black twitched and went still, and for good measure my mate slammed him headfirst onto the ground once, than twice.

I returned my focus to the others than, to see if they needed any help. Carmen and Eleazar had killed one wolf each, and Irina had handily dispatched two on her own. Now that Jacob was dead, that only left the big black one, the one I guessed was Sam.

From the looks of it, Tanya wasn't having any trouble. She was on his back, her arms wrapped around him in the same type of hold I used to kill the small gray wolf. With a vicious squeeze, it was over.

The wolves of La Push were no more.

A/N:

So here's the kill count:

Bella killed: LEAH and SETH

Kate killed: JACOB

Tanya killed: SAM

Carmen killed: QUIL

Eleazar killed: EMBRY

Irina killed: JARED and PAUL

COLLIN and BRADY are still on the reservation. Sam left two wolves there to protect the tribe. And yes, they felt their packmates die.


	7. Chapter 6

Arching Light: Electicity

by Mana Tatsumiya

Chapter 6

A/N: I owed you one, Artistia. So here's the next chapter.

She sent me this question in a PM: A new alpha for a wolf pack of 2? Wow, I can't wait to hear about that.

My response to that is...who says it's just a pack of 2? :P

Have fun guys.

The weeks blurred together as Kate and I spent our time blissfully wrapped up in one another, barely aware of anything or anyone else. Irina and Tanya found us endlessly entertaining, of course, and their snarky comments flew fast and furious. But Kate told me not to let it get to me—they hadn't found their mates yet, and when they did all bets were off. The happiness I felt was unexpected, but a long time coming for both of us.

Before me, Kate hadn't really cared about anyone other than her sisters. She mated and killed indiscriminately, and in finding me, she quietly confided, she found the girl inside her she thought had died thousands of years ago.

In finding Kate, I found a reason to trust—to love—without fear that she would ever leave or betray me. She would never make me feel as if I didn't matter, or that my opinions weren't worth anything to her—not like Edward had.

Our relationship was amazing in so many ways. She made me better, and I did the same for her. But it was more than that—I wanted to be better for her. And she felt the same. It had been something neither of us had ever experienced before.

I cut myself off from that line of thought. I could think about Kate all day, but there were some burning questions I still had about some other things that I wanted to work through.

My thoughts drew to the wolves—to Jacob—then and sadness washed over me. I still didn't understand why he had been so driven, so focused on me. The wolves had a duty to La Push—what could draw them away? It wasn't something I was able to answer. They wouldn't go chasing after a lone vampire, even if it was me, if that vampire managed to escape the area. Though at the time I had felt happy, almost vindicated, at seeing his death I missed my friend. Not what he became when he transformed, but who he was before the supernatural had torn us apart.

One more casualty of the Cullens, I supposed. Because if the wolves were made to fight Vampires, then the Cullens must be involved somehow. They were the only permanent vampire coven living anywhere near La Push, after all. It was just one more thing that didn't fit right in the whole puzzle—something I was feeling almost desperate to get to the bottom of.

Kate had noticed my obsession days before and was content to let me work things out on my own the way I preferred. She knew I would come to her if I needed anything—as did the rest of my—_my _coven. I never thought I would be thinking any coven but the Cullen Coven was mine, but that was the way it had all ended up.

Sometimes it hit me suddenly at the worst times, but isn't that how it always is? I stopped waxing reflectively, stretching my body languidly for a moment as I heard the telltale footsteps of someone approaching me from the house. I was stretched out, staring up at a crystal clear blue sky. I liked to do that sometimes—just to think. Kate called me melancholy and I would agree with her.

"Bella." The voice was serious, and my eyes drifted lazily to the vampire it came from.

"Tanya. I haven't had much of an opportunity to speak to you lately."

Humor flashed in her eyes, no doubt thinking of my escapades with her mischievous sister.

"No, you've been otherwise occupied. I'm not mated, but Carmen and Eleazar described what it felt like. I'm surprised my sister hasn't whisked you away from all the evil single succubi around here."

"She thought about it," came my rejoinder, "but it wouldn't be practical right now." I smiled slightly.

"Did you need anything?"

Tanya's face grew solemn in reply.

"Yes, it seems our lovely cousins are interested in a visit. We haven't seen them in quite awhile. They've been in Italy, apparently—they just barely managed to stop Edward from killing himself."

Surprise flowed through me. Edward was suicidal? I didn't understand why.

"Why would he take such a drastic step?" I asked.

"Because he found out the one human he had thought was his mate had died in Forks."

I felt it then.

Exploding.

Expanding.

**Rage.**

With a ferocious roar, I blurred into the woods, destroying one tree and then another. The next few minutes were a blur of blood and sinew as I tore through several elk I found until there was nothing left.

He _lied_ to me.

That _bastard._

I wanted him here.

I had my mate, and I wanted him here, to show him what he had lost.

To make him suffer.

Make him **pay. **

All of them. My _sister, _Alice. My _parents_, Carlisle and Esme. My _big brother_ Emmett. Even Jasper and Rosalie. I wanted them all here now.

It was my mate's voice that brought me back to reality, low and calm—a harbor amidst the storm of my own fury.

"Bella, come to me." her voice was low and seductive.

I snarled again, but this time the snarl was born of a different kind of want.

I would attend to my mate as was right. Then I would watch and wait.

Edward was coming, and he would learn that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.


	8. Quick Announcement (not a chapter)

Announcement:

I am so sorry.

I hate announcement chapters with nothing else in them, but I do want to point you all to an outtake in the AL universe which I think you guys should read, if only because it will help things make a bit more sense.

It's called Arching Light: Three Wolf Moon. It's the newest story I've posted.

Go give it a look and drop a review if you feel like it. I would appreciate it. Thanks!

-Mana


End file.
